


Amber and Kathleen: The Wedgies Begin

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested doing a story where Kathleen discovers the power of wedgies. Let’s see if I can do a decent job of that. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: The Wedgies Begin

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested doing a story where Kathleen discovers the power of wedgies. Let’s see if I can do a decent job of that. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Melissa is the unnamed female bully who appears in the _Bully Blues Part 2_ comic from the Amber and Kathleen comics. You may consider this a sort of prequel to _Amber and Kathleen: Stood Up?_
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

The day a powerful new prank was added to the rivalry between the Jones sisters had started like any other. It was lunch hour at school and Kathleen was admiring her newest boy of interest: Jason.

With the way his raven colored hair framed his face and accentuated those blue eyes, his lean yet strong looking frame, he was a little on the short side but that didn’t have to be a bad thing.

Shaking her head to focus herself, she decided that this was it. She’d finally ask him out and it would be PERFECT. No sister here to embarrass her, her jeans today were a little too tight but that would help keep them on, and the purple t-shirt she’d swapped her sweater for today looked fab on her. “Alright, let’s do this.”

As she got up and made her way over to the vending machine Jason was at, Kathleen was unaware of the green eyes glaring at her as she strolled up to the boy.

Melissa, with her orange hair flowing down around her shoulders, felt an instinctive urge to humiliate at the sight of Kathleen.

The pink mini-skirted girl wearing a matching halter top didn’t interact much with Kathleen, but on the occasions he did, it was usually to embarrass the girl in some manner. Normally, she did that by taking away her pants privileges, but she could already see a small problem with that: those tight purple jeans!

It wouldn’t be too hard to get those off of her, but it would take a bit of a struggle. That would look ridiculous here in the cafeteria. No, she needed her attack to be smooth here. Thinking over her options while eyeing the blonde, Melissa spotted some yellow fabric peeking out of the girl’s jeans.

Slowly, a Grinch-like smile spread on her face as an idea came to mind.

-

“So, we’re really on for Saturday?” Kathleen asked in seeming disbelief. _Things almost never go THIS well…_

“You bet.” Jason said.

Kathleen had to resist the urge to do a little happy dance at that. Everything was going great.

“WEDGIE!” And then it was most definitely not great. Having rushed up behind her, Melissa grabbed onto the waistband of Kathleen’s panties and pulled the yellow, orange polka-dotted undergarments up her back.

“OoowwWW GAWD!” Her crack burned, it suddenly felt like she was being split right between the cheeks. “StopstopSTAHP!” she begged.

Melissa cackled evilly but let go, enjoying the sound of laughter from the nearby tables as they enjoyed the sight of Kathleen sinking to her knees with her panties hanging out of her jeans. “What’s the matter, loser? Never had a wedgie before?”

No, she most certainly had not. Getting her first one in front of her latest crush was most definitely NOT fun. Although the boy did cover his mouth to try and (failed to) stop his own laughter.

But amidst the pain and embarrassment, a whole new weapon had been revealed to her.

-

Digging her panties out of her crack had been arduous and awkward, but at least she’d been able to do that in the girl’s bathroom away from the public eye. Even if she did have to walk there with her panties hanging out the back of her jeans.

But that was earlier. Right now, she was walking through the front door of her home and had something she needed to test out. “Oh Amber.” she said while stalking up to her little sister.

Said little sister swallowed nervously. She knew what that tone meant: time to lose her pant again.

Not going down without a fight, she hopped off the sofa and was about to run when Kathleen grabbed the back of her shirt, causing her to fun in place for a few moments. “Not so fast!” Hoisting her sister up by her shirt, Kathleen flipped her upside down and held onto her jeans.

“Nooo!” Amber cried out as she started to slide out of her jeans, star patterned white panties coming into view as she blushed. 

That, however, was not the end of her problems.

Before the small blonde could hit the ground, her big sister grabbed onto the back of her panties and pulled, keeping her suspended off the ground as cotton sliced into her little butt. “Nyeee!” she squeaked out in pain. “Ah! What the- OWIE!”

Kathleen lifted her up with a bounce. “Huh, this s actually pretty fun.” she commented before giving her little sis a few more bounces.

“Ahow! Kath, qui- Owchie! Nghhh!” The girl squeaked and squirmed, legs kicking about uselessly as Kathleen giggled at her.

“Hehehehe, alright shorty, I think that’s enough for now.” Depositing Amber back on the couch, jeans at her ankles and panties buried in her crack. “But you can bet you’ll be getting more of those soon.”

Amber felt herself sweat at Kathleen’s words. A new tool of humiliation and dominance had entered the rivalry between the sisters. It looked like she was gonna have to learn some new tricks.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761177764']=[] 


End file.
